undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 60
This is Issue 60 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Who I Am". This issue is Kerri-centric. 512, Who I Am I didn’t have sex before I was 26, and that wasn’t even on purpose. Well, obviusly it was, but you know. I was drunk and thought ‘hell, gotta try it sometime anyway’. His name was Brian, and was one of Billy’s best friends. Billy didn’t even blame me. He just told me that I shouldn’t see him again. I agreed to that, obviusly. That’s the first time I had sex. Next time was with Peter a week ago. Now I am going to try it for the third time. “So, Kelly, how are you today?” Bobby Lunar asks, unzipping his pants. I am standing across him, naked, hands tied behind my back. He calls me Kelly because I haven’t told him my real name. Just like Lia and Esther haven’t told him their’s neither. “Go to hell.” I spit. I hate this man, and I’d wish I could do something to get outta here. This might actually be the first time where I really want to be with other people. “That’s not very nice, is it?” Bobby Lunar says with a smirk. “No, I understand why you talk to me like that. I know what I’m doing is wrong, I do.” I breathe air through my nose, and Bobby Lunar raises one of his eyebrows. I then look down. “It’s true, Kelly. I know it’s wrong, but I don’t have any other choices.” Bobby Lunar says, now taking off his pants. “How’s that?” I ask, looking at him again . “If my men here in the trailer park don’t find me frightening...” Bobby Lunar smirks. “they wouldn’t look at me as their leader, y’know? They wouldn’t respect me in the same way.” I manage a dry giggle. This is the most stupid thing I have heard in a while. I respect Chad even though he doesn’t hold women captive. Well, to be fair, I have had trouble about listening to Chad. If he was a little more... Allright, seems like Bobby Lunar is right. You need to be scary to be a good leader. That’s my opinion anyway. I sigh. Having the same opinion as Bobby Lunar is the last thing I want right now. “I had wife before the outbreak.” Bobby Lunar says, and nods with the word “Kneel.” I do as he says. Dani told about a former women who had disobeyed Bobby Lunar. Apparently, she was killed extremely slow. “Kids too.” He continues. “My wife was the first one down here, along with my daughter.” Almost naked now, he walks towards me while taking off his shirt. “While branding her, my wife managed to kill herself. She took the iron right to her neck, and she died within seconds.” Bobby Lunar manages a smile, but I can see that he has a hard time talking about it. I don’t even know why he is telling me all this. “My daughter refused to eat and starved to death a week after.” He grabs me by my hair. “I guess that’s what has made me who I am. Don’t you?” Later that day, it seems like everyone else are sleeping. I am still recovering over my time with Bobby Lunar. He did horrible things to me. Things I will never be able to forget. I look around, not sure if the others are sleeping, though it seems like it. I then begin to cry. Something I haven’t done since I was 12. “It’s gonna be okay, hon.” I hear the voice of Margaret saying. I look up, a little embarresed. “What if Skylar is right?” I sob, quiet so I don’t wake the others. “What if we are going to die in here?” “We won’t. I promise. We will get out.” Margaret says, low voice like me. “But...” I begin. Margaret interrupts. “We will get out, okay? Don’t give up now.” I nod, even though she probably can’t see it. “Yeah...” I say, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, okay.” Deaths *None Credits *Kerri Mavis *Margaret Wing *Bobby Lunar Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues